


The Right Omega

by beggsyboo



Series: The Wrong Omega [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Queen, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: First comes love...then comes marriage...then comes baby carriage?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea while I was working on my three other ideas and watching hail fall outside that I wanted to continue The Wrong Omega with a slightly fluffy story of them getting married and finding out some big news after their honeymoon. I hope you like it!

“Felicity…” Oliver moaned against her neck as his new wife ignored his attempts.

“Oliver, I just have one more email to send before we go on our honeymoon and the sooner you stop the sooner we can get on the get and fly to Aruba,” she scolded her husband.

“Fine but as soon as I have you on that plane,” he whispered in her ear enjoying the shiver that rushed through her, “there will be no work, no emails, and no family to stop me.”

Felicity shook off the shiver of her husband.  Ever since they bonded, Oliver was harder and harder to say no to but she wanted to go on their honeymoon without any worries of the business. She reviewed her message and clicked send.  She was officially done and ready for her honeymoon.

“Okay, Oliver, did you call the airport to get the jet ready.”

“Yes.”

“What about the…”

“And I called the driver who will be here in twenty minutes while the pilot and attendants finish up the final touches,” his voice a little louder than expected.

Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her.

“Oliver, we only have twenty minutes,” Felicity moaned as she felt the scruff rub against her neck.

“That’s plenty of time,” he answered as he nipped her ear.

Oliver’s lips drifted along her neck, placing his nose under her ear where her Omega pheromones burst calling for her Alpha to explore her body.  He shifted so he was in front of her and lifted her chin so his mouth could devour her.

Felicity sighed into his mouth and their tongues danced together like they had many times over the last year and a half they had been together.  When they separated to breath, Oliver got to his knees.

“What are you doing?”

“I am pleasing my Omega.  Now hush,” he replied as he pushed the skirt of her dress up to her hips, “Hold this,” he ordered her and she could not refuse her Alpha.

Oliver dragged his nose against he covered folds but he could already smell Felicity’s sweet fragrance dripping from her.  Refusing to wait any longer he ripped the offending cloth from her and dived into her with force.

“Oh….Oli…ver….Oliver,” Felicity moaned, eyes rolling in her head as her Alpha’s tongue slithered along her slit.

He growled against her and pushed his tongue inside her to feel her walls pulsing against his as his nose bumped her clit.  Oliver knew his Omega well and could sense her impending orgasm as she moaned his name.  He could feel her legs stiffen so she wouldn’t fall and so he raised his hands to grip her perfectly round behind that he would worship every day.  The extra force of his squeezing caused her muscles to flutter more.

“Oliver…don’t stop…I’m so close,” she whimpered.

“I know baby,” he answered, “Cum for me Felicity. Let me taste your sweet nectar.”

As his tongue flicked against her clit, Felicity exploded and Oliver drank her until her cries subsided and her walls stopped contracting.  He always enjoyed pleasing his mate and found it immensely satisfying to give her multiple orgasms.

Felicity felt more than saw Oliver stand and his hands cupped her face.  She could smell herself on him and it made her want more as she licked her lips before he smashed his lips against hers.  She knew Oliver loved that her taste didn’t bother her and she could feel his hard covered cock rubbing against her stomach.

It was then that they heard the buzzer alerting them to the driver’s arrival.

“Time to whisk you away, Mrs. Smoak Queen.”

“Mmmm, I would go anywhere with you, Mr. Queen. But first, I need new underwear.”

“Why?  I plan to remove them all from you this entire trip.”

* * *

Oliver and Felicity arrived safely to the private jet and she found herself more and more excited as the pilot announced their departure from Star City.  Maybe she was more excited because she had a couple surprises for her husband, although the one I was surprised he hadn’t already noticed.

“What is my brilliant wife thinking about?” Oliver asked after coming back from speaking to the pilot.

“Oh I have a few surprises for you.”

“Really?  And how have you been keeping these secrets from me?”

“It’s been difficult, I assure you but why do you think I have kept myself so busy.  Stopping one minute would have allowed you to sneak into my mind.”

“So what about now?” he grinned as he sat next to her and placed his arm over her shoulder so he could lean into him.

“Hmmm while now I suppose you could know if you wished but I am doing my best to not think of anything.”

Oliver laughed, “Never in the year plus that I have known you have you ever been thinking of nothing.  Your wonderful brain is constantly spinning with new things.  It’s one of the things I love so much about you.  You keep me on my toes and do so much to move us forward, including the companies.”

Felicity looked at her husband, “I love you more every second, Oliver Queen.  Before you, so rarely did a man truly appreciate me and my mind.  Yes, some did but often to see if they could make money or manipulate it somehow or were strictly after my body and wanted nothing to do with my thoughts.”

“They were fools.”

“And you are not.”

“Only a fool for the love of my Omega.  I cannot imagine how I went so long without you.  And if it wasn’t for you, I may have been in an unhappy relationship married to Laurel but because of you, our friends are happily married and we are going on our honeymoon.”

Felicity smiled, “Well, enough of this.  How about you introduce me to the mile high club?”

“With pleasure,” and he lifted her bridal style to the suite in the jet so that he could make sweet love to his beautiful mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

 

After disembarking the jet, Oliver watched Felicity stare at the beautiful scene in front of them.  Surrounded by turquoise waters clear to the sand below and palm trees stirring with the slight breeze sweeping through the place.  Met by a driver, he transported them to their private bungalow with living area, spacious bedroom, small kitchen and a balcony with a private secluded hot tub that gave Felicity some ideas and caused Oliver to nip her ear.

“I like the way you think,” he said.

Felicity chuckled as she took in everything they passed.  She couldn’t wait to explore and spend time with her husband before going back to work.

“Don’t think about work.”

“I’m not really,” she answered.

“I can only hope that by the time these two weeks are over, you will not want to leave this place,” he replied.

“As long as I am with you, I don’t care where I am,” she said and kissed him on the cheek.

“We are here Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” the driver interrupted.

Oliver got out of the car and helped Felicity out.  As she took in the view around her, Felicity found herself deciding that it was about to become her favorite place. They walked into the building and thanked the driver for bringing in their luggage.

“This place is stunning, Oliver.”

“You like it?”

“Like it,” she stared at him, “I love it.”

Oliver tipped the driver and walked over to the kitchen where a bottle of chilled champagne waited for them with a note from the managers of their private area.

“They sure know how to treat their guests, “Felicity responded after taking a sip from the glass Oliver poured, “I know I am successful but I am not sure I will ever get used to this treatment.”

“Get used to it my love,” Oliver walked to her and held her arms, “I plan on you being treated like the wonderful person you are every day I am alive.”

“When did you become such a romantic?” she looked up at the man she now called husband.

“The day I met this stunning, brilliant omega that threw me for a total loop and changed my life forever.”

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband.  As the kiss got deeper, Oliver lifted her on the kitchen island and left nips down her jaw and neck before sucking on the mark.

“Oliver, I don’t need any more marks from you.  I didn’t bring any concealer.”

He growled, “I want everyone to see who you belong to.  I’ll mark you everywhere.”

* * *

Oliver woke up to an empty bed.  He couldn’t find his wife in the bathroom so he ran into the living room panicking.  He found her staring at her phone.

“What are you doing with your phone?”

“I am looking up things to do while we are here.  How does snorkeling with dolphins sound?  Or we could go in a submarine?  And I’d love to go cave exploring,” she responded excitedly.

He laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee before kissing her head, “We can do anything you want.”

“How about we make a list of things we want to do and we can each pick something each day or every other day?  This way you aren’t just doing what I want to do,” she said.

“Okay.  I would like to go Parasailing.”

“Ooo, we could do that and then go to this  ****seaside bar and restaurant,” she pointed at her phone excitedly.

He nodded, “But first I think we need to take a shower.”

She got up from the sofa and walked to him, “I like the way you think,” she said as she steadily dropped a piece of clothing until he chased after her into the bathroom.

Felicity felt Oliver’s arms wrap around her as she turned on the water.  She felt his hands slide up to her bare breasts and pinch her hardening nipples.  He rested his nose under her ear where the omega pheromones released. They stepped into the shower. 

Felicity put soap on the loofah and slowly rubbed it all over her husband, covering him in suds.  Everything except his penis and her husband watched her bend down to her knees.  She gripped him with her hand and Oliver’s eyes immediately rolled as the sensation began. 

She flicked her tongue on its head before moving her mouth slowly until she could no longer and sucked him over and over.  He placed his hand on her head trying to control his hips as he so badly wanted to thrust into her warm mouth as he watched his wife and the water steadily streaming down her back.  The picture of her and the slight humming she was doing drove him insane and he gripped her arms to lift her up.

“Put your legs around me,” he commanded.

She hopped up.

“Hold on tight,” he stated and pushed himself with one fast thrust.

Felicity couldn’t contain the moans from her mouth.  She was so wet from giving him pleasure and the commands made her flush.  Felicity loved when he took control in bed and moaned over and over as she felt his hard member slide against her dripping walls.

“Please tell me you are close baby.  I can’t last much longer.”

“Yes.”

With a few more thrusts, they both exploded and as their pleasure subsided, Oliver placed his forehead against hers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied.

* * *

As Oliver watched Felicity get dressed for dinner, he noticed a slight change in her smell.

He moved closer to her, “Felicity?”

She smiled knowing he could sense a difference now that her skin was free of the blockers.  Over time omega blockers smelled less chemical and she had been wearing them for the past month or so.  Felicity realized that she would go into heat on their honeymoon.

“Yes, Oliver.”

“You are going into heat soon.”

“That’s right.”

“And you hid this from me why?” he questioned as he rubbed her shoulders.

“Well…I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to use the special solution so I wouldn’t get pregnant.  You know we haven’t been married long and it really is just a coincidence that I will be on our honeymoon…. ”

“Felicity,” he interrupted her, “I would love to start a family with you.”

Felicity couldn’t stop herself from kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my muse!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

 

Oliver and Felicity did everything they possibly could before and after she went into her heat.  But before they knew it, it was time for them to go back to their life back in Star City and they were packing to go home.

“Felicity, did we have to get something for everyone?” he asked as he tried to find a place for the items she bought for his sister and mother.

“Of course, we did.”

He rolled his eyes, “I just don’t quite understand why we should bring back anything for someone else when we were supposed to be entirely focused on each other.”

“Oh…is my husband feeling like I didn’t focus on him enough?” she smiled.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, “I will never have enough of you.”

She practically purred against him, “You’re trying to tempt me to stay.”

“Well, I could give Walter the CEO position and you could create your company here in Aruba and we can raise our beautiful babies that will look exactly like you rather than going back to cloudy Star City where we can’t spend every minute together.”

She smiled at him, “There is nothing that would love more to spend every bit of the day with you but I do eventually have to tell Ray that I am leaving to go to QC.”

“So you decided to do that?”

“Well, you offered me the VP position because Walter Steele wants to retire and it would be a bit odd for Felicity Smoak Queen,” she emphasized the word queen, “to work for a competitor, wouldn’t it?”

“Felicity, you have made me delightfully happy.  Gah, I wish we didn’t have to meet the jet right now because I want to show you how happy you’ve made me,” he replied flirtatiously.

Felicity smirked, “It is a private jet, Oliver.”

He smiled, “Are you suggesting that we keep someone waiting, Mrs. Smoak Queen?”

She nodded and they quickly fell into bed causing them to be nearly thirty minutes late to the plane.

* * *

After what seemed like a yearlong flight, Oliver and Felicity walked through the door of their loft they moved into before their wedding.

“Home sweet home,” Felicity said.

Oliver followed her, rolling their luggage and the bags, and watched her place the keys by the door and her coat away.

“It feels like we haven’t been here forever,” Oliver said.

“Well, we only spent about a month here before the wedding and our honeymoon.  We haven’t really made it a home yet,” she responded.

“I suppose.”

Felicity smiled at her husband.  She knew he wasn’t ready to go back to work yet.  Both of them enjoyed their vacation so much that they were looking forward to the next one.

“I have a question,” she started, “And I want to know what you think?”

“Okay?” he replied.

“Should we look into a bigger place if I become pregnant?  We haven’t been here long but we did go through my heat unprotected so it is possible I am pregnant.”

He pondered.  There was nothing Oliver wanted more than to see Felicity round with his child.

“I think that if we find out you are pregnant, we could look into living in the mansion?”

She grunted, “I know and it would probably make more sense but there is something about having our own space.”

“We would have our own wing; you me and the babies.”

“Babies?”

“I want to have lots and lots of babies with you.  And have lots and lots of fun making them.”

“I know and I can’t wait to see you wrapped around their fingers.  But wouldn’t it be weird to be back living in the mansion instead of our own space?”

“I don’t care where we live as long as I am with you.  So when” emphasis on when, “you become pregnant and you want to look into a bigger place of our own instead of the mansion, I am fine with that.”

She smiled at him, “And we can talk to Thea about taking over the loft.  I know she has been seeing this guy named Roy,” but she was interrupted by Oliver’s growl, “Oliver, really, your sister is an adult.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.  She will always be my little sister and that means I do not want to hear about her relationships.”

“You’re adorable, you know that.”

“I am not adorable; I am rugged and manly,” he replied jokingly.

“Okay…enough about that.  I want to put our things away, write my resignation letter and sleep in our own bed before both of us have to go back to work tomorrow.”

He rolled his eyes as he watched her take a suitcase away and shouted, “I don’t want to think about that either.” 

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly and while he wasn’t happy to see her go, Ray Palmer ensured that Felicity had a large going away party.

“Ray, you didn’t have to do this,” Felicity told him as she looked at the cake and people there to celebrate her time as the vice president.”

“I know but I have been truly honored to work with you and appreciate you taking the time to suggest Curtis Holt as the new VP because I think he will be great.  So, you deserve as much recognition as possible before you head over to work with your husband and our competitor.”

“Ray,” she gave him a scolding look.

He raised his hands in surrender, “I know, I know.  The merger went well but it is still fun to think of them as such because it keeps the creative juices flowing and helps both parties in the end.”

Felicity nodded, “I suppose that is okay.”

“Plus, you are actually being promoted.  Vice president of the whole company is a lot better than being vice president of one area in a company.  But enough about that, it is time for a piece of cake and a speech.”

“Speech, speech, speech,” he colleagues chanted.

She took a deep breath, “While I am excited about my new position in a different company, I will always remember my time and the people I have met here at Palmer technologies.  It has truly been an honor to be with you and learn with you and I know that you all will make me proud.”

The employees clapped and she walked around saying individual goodbyes until her stomach started to churn.  It felt as though bile was about to explode and she rushed to the nearest restroom, barely making it to the toilet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Felicity?” Oliver asked from the hallway.

Felicity sat in the bathroom holding a stick in her hand.  After getting sick at the office that morning, Felicity realized she was three days late.  She rushed to the store after work and bought a pregnancy test.  She waited until Oliver came home because she wanted him to be a part of every little step.

“I’m in here,” she replied.

“Are you okay?”

The test was positive. She couldn’t stop the smile that rose on her face.

“I’m great…I’ll, uh, be out in a minute.  I have something to show you.”

Oliver grinned, “Okay, I’m going to change.”

Felicity wiped the tear that had fallen on her face.  She couldn’t believe she was pregnant already.  Her mom said how she had a difficult time getting pregnant even though she was a perfectly healthy Omega with a healthy Alpha.  But here she sat, looking at a positive pregnancy test after her first unprotected heat.  She knew Oliver would be so excited.

Oliver watched her as she walked towards him.  She was holding something behind her back.

“So what do you have to show me?”

Felicity grinned, her eyes tearing up again, and she moved her hand to show him the positive pregnancy test.  His eyes grew wide as he took in the scene in front of him.

“You’re…you’re pregnant?  Already?  But I thought your mom said…”

“I guess we’re different.”

“I’m going to be a dad?” he said, his voice filled with glee.

“You’re going to be a dad,” Felicity answered him.

The pull to hold her was overwhelming and he took her in his arms and held her tight.  Knowing now that she was pregnant, it explained the slight scent difference.  He thought maybe it was stress or the change in scenery but now he knew, she was pregnant with his child.  He dropped to his knees and pressed small kisses to her stomach.  A physical piece of them was going inside her and the emotions poured out of him in a flood.

“Baby, are you okay?”

He looked at her, “I love you so much.”

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, “I love you more than a person should be able to love another.”

He rose from his knees and took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

“How did I ever get so lucky?”

“I was going to say the same thing,” she smiled.

“So do you want to tell people right away or do you want to wait till you speak to the doctor?”

“I am going to call the doctor today and make an appointment.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold it in,” she answered him honestly.

Oliver took a deep breath and laughed, “Oh, thank god, I was going to go insane if you said you wanted to wait.  I want to shout it from the roof tops.”

Felicity laughed at him and he pouted, “What I do!  I want to show the whole world how happy having you in my life has made me.  I want to show everyone what a wonderful person my Omega is.”

“So we’ll tell family and close friends first and then after the twelfth week, we can announce it further.”

“It’s a plan."

Suddenly, Felicity’s phone buzzed.  She received a text from her mom about a picture of her leaving a pharmacy and rumors that there will be a new Queen.

“What the frack?”

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“My mom just texted me about some picture of me leaving a pharmacy to get the test and how there is some sort of bump watch. Normally, I get a ding on my phone to let me know if our names are mentioned anywhere.”

It was then that Oliver’s phone notified him of a message from his sister.

“Thea just sent me a link.”

The link popped up to a website called Bump Watch and showed celebrities local and worldwide who were pregnant or rumored to be pregnant.

Oliver let out an “Oh.”

“What oh?  Why did you go oh?” Felicity asked as he handed her the phone.

“Oh,” she paused, “So, there are a few things we can do.  I can take off this article and track this picture everywhere…”

“Which could be a bit aggressive and time consuming regardless of your skills as GFG.”

She rolled her eyes, “Or we could just go with it.  Announce it to our family and friends as we wanted and take this as one of the annoying parts of being married to a god of a man who also happens to run one of the biggest companies in the states.”

“I’m a god, huh?” he smiled.

“Of course, that is what you take out of that!”

“Let’s tell them.”

“Okay.  I’m going to get mom on Skype since she is in Vegas and you set up dinner with your family.”

“Got it,” and he brought his lips to her forehead before letting her go.

Felicity placed her laptop on the kitchen island while Oliver texted his sister to set up dinner.  She quickly contacted her mom.

“Hey baby girl!”

“Mom, you have to press the button so I can see your face instead of the casino floor,” she said, trying not to sound annoyed at her mother’s lack of tech knowledge.

“Oh, okay.  Can you see me now?” the bubbly blond asked.

“Hey, grandma.”

“Hi…wait, what did you just say?”

Felicity smiled looking at her shocked mother’s face, “I said hey, grandma.”

“Felicity you better not be playing me!  That’s just cruel to play with my heart,” Donna said dramatically.

Felicity held up the test so her mom could see the positive sign.

“Oh my god, my baby’s having a baby!” she squealed so loud Oliver could hear it in the other room.”

“Wow, I’m pretty sure Pennsylvania heard you, mom.”

Donna shushed her, “I’m going to be a bubbe.”

“You’re going to be a great bubbe, Donna,” Oliver said from behind Felicity.

“Oh, hi, Oliver.  Thanks for making me a grandma so early,” Donna replied enthusiastically.

“It was my pleasure,” he said which caused Felicity to blush from her head to her feet.

“Oh my god, Oliver,” she slapped his chest.

“I’m so happy for you but I just got word a whale is coming so have to get going but I love you and congratulations and I can’t wait to see you.”

“Bye mom.” “Bye Donna.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry. I am being a terrible fanfic writer because I say I will updated daily and then I don't. My brain just hasn't been focusing lately but I am working on it! I hope you like this chapter.

Tommy looked at the local news and saw a surprising picture.

“Laurel, is Felicity pregnant?”

Laurel looked from her side of the table as she was feeding their son.

“Umm…not that I know of.  Why?” she replied while swirling the spoon to feed TJ.

Tommy walked over and showed her is phone which showed Felicity walking in and out of the pharmacy with a small bag.

“Tommy that just proves she went to a pharmacy.  She could have anything in that bag.  Besides, don’t you think if she was expecting, we would all know.”

He shrugged, “Probably.”

Laurel continued to feed their son and Tommy kissed both of them on their heads when he left to go to work.  While on his way, he decided to text Oliver.  Curiosity was getting the best of him and he wanted to know if his best friends were going to be parents.

_Tommy: Do you have something to tell us?_

And he watched the message screen to see if Oliver was going to respond.  It continually showed dots that he was in fact typing on his phone but also changing it until it said exactly what he wanted.

_Oliver: Maybe_

_Tommy: What does that mean?_

_Oliver: It means maybe I do and maybe I don’t_ _😉_

Tommy tossed his phone on the passenger seat.  Laurel was right and they would tell us when they wanted to. 

* * *

“Tommy just texted me,” Oliver told Felicity as he smiled at his phone.

Felicity grinned after hanging up her phone, “He probably saw the news this morning.  You know, since this city has nothing better to do than talk about the local celebrities.”

He nodded, “When should we tell them?”

“My appointment is Friday.  Once we have confirmation, we will tell them all.  Maybe invite them over for dinner?”

Oliver walked over to kiss her on the cheek, “I really did marry a genius.”

She couldn’t stop her blush, “I can’t wait to see them.  I know we won’t see them on Friday because it is too early but I am so excited to have this little Olicity combo.”

“Olicity?” Oliver asked confused.

“That’s how the papers refer to us.”

“Is it like Brangelina?”

“Yep.”

He scrunched his forehead, “That is weird.”

“I agree but we are going to have to deal with them for a few days.  And by them, I mean our family and friends who are freaking out because they saw a picture.”

He laughed, “Your mom is worse than the press.”

She agreed before looking at the time, “We have to go.”

* * *

Quentin stared at Donna as she stared and squealed at the picture on her phone.  Felicity’s father died when she was seven and Donna never thought she would find someone who could make her happy again.  Quentin’s marriage to his soulmate unfortunately didn’t last but when he met Donna at Oliver and Felicity’s wedding, it was as if he saw the most beautiful woman in the world.  Donna drew him in. Oliver became close friends with Quentin Lance even though his relationship with Laurel didn’t last, they invited him to the wedding.  From that point on, he and Donna were inseparable and eventually moved in together.

“Baby, look at this,” she shook her phone in front of him.

“Donna, hold still,” he told her and grabbed the phone from her.

“Just look,” she huffed.

When he looked at the phone, all he saw was a picture of Felicity walking in and out of the pharmacy.

“So?”

Donna looked at him as if he grew another head, “So? So!  You know what this means?”

“She went to the pharmacy?” Quentin had no idea what she was so excited about.

“My baby is having a baby that what it means!” Donna jumped up and down.

“No, it just means she went to the pharmacy,” he shook his head at her behavior.

“Spoilsport!  I bet the cashier there will tell soon.”

“Are they allowed to do that?”

“The cashiers can but the pharmacist probably can’t but they don’t check people out.  Plus, you don’t need a prescription for a pregnancy test,” she said with sass.

He handed her back the phone, “Well, it doesn’t say anything from the cashier and you can’t tell by the bag.”

Donna snatched the phone from his hand, frustrated by his overly logical responses.

“You are no fun,” she replied as she walked back into their room.

He muttered, “That’s not what you said last night.”

Donna turned the corner, “What was that?”

He looked up holding his coffee mug in front of him, “Nothing.”

“Whatever.  I am going to send this to Felicity and see if she will tell me something.”

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t you think your daughter would tell you in person or at least a skype session.”

“Shush, you!”

* * *

 

Oliver and Felicity walked into building and you could hear a pin drop.  It appeared as though everyone saw the news this morning.  It was her first official day here at Queen Consolidated.  The merger with Palmer Tech had gone well and would end by the end of the year as the teams worked faster than expected and both companies were able to stand on their own feet once again.  She was excited to start working with her husband.  However, Felicity wasn’t sure how much work would be done with everyone staring at her stomach and whispering to each other.

“We might want to do something about this,” she said in his ear.

“You mean about all the staring and whispering?”

She nodded, “Exactly.”

Both of them got into the executive elevator so they could go to their offices.  Felicity had met her executive assistant last week so they could get to know each other before they started working.

“Hello, Janice,” she spoke after they reached their floor.

“Good Morning Mrs. Queen, Mr. Queen,” she answered them and handed Felicity a cup.

“No coffee this morning Janice.  But thank you.”

“Oh…okay,” Janice took the cup away, “Do you want to go over your schedule?”

Felicity smiled, “Yes, thank you.  Oliver, don’t you have something to do…in your own office,” she looked at her husband as he had yet to go to his space.

Her voice shocked him into realizing he hadn’t left her side much like the overprotective husband and future father would be.

“You are correct.  I will talk to you later, ladies.”

Felicity looked at her assistant, “So let’s talk about today and set up the week.  Is there anything that has to be scheduled?”

Janice looked at the tablet, “There is a biweekly meeting that usually is held on Friday at two.”

Felicity panicked, “I can’t have anything scheduled after twelve on Friday.  I have a previous engagement at two so I will be leaving early that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments feed my muse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating! For some reason Saturday morning seem to be my best day for writing. If only I didn't have to work so I could write my other stuff :( Oh well, at least it gives me time to write for you awesome people. Thanks for reading!

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, the doctor will see you now,” announced the nurse.

Thankfully the waiting room was fairly bare this afternoon as Felicity didn’t want a bunch of gawkers as she and Oliver waited to see their baby for the first time.

“Okay, Mr. Queen you can go to the first room on the left and Felicity, follow me to this room and we can get your weight and blood pressure.”

When Felicity was done, she walked into the room and started to put on the gown when she noticed Oliver was doing his nervous tick.

“What’s wrong, Oliver?”

Oliver took a deep breath, “What if they find something is wrong?”

“That’s possible but that is why we have this appointment,” the words muffled as she took her clothes off.

“What if I’m a bad father?”

She looked at her husband as if he grew two heads after that statement.  Felicity sat on the table and took her husband’s hand as he sat in the chair next to her.

“There is no one who would make a better father than you.  I’ve seen you with John’s children and your sister.  You will give them everything they could need just by being the caring, intelligent, selfless man I know you really are.  Besides, I’ll be right there with you and I am equally as nervous about becoming a mom.  But there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you and our children.”

Oliver smiled, “Children?”

“I’d like at least two.  I didn’t have any siblings and I was always a bit jealous of those who did.  What about you?”

“Enough to make a baseball team too many?”

She smacked him on the arm as she heard the knock.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, I am doctor Luthor, I will be observing your pregnancy and this is my intern, Ms. Danvers.  Let’s get a little look inside shall we.”

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand as they moved the machine and squirted the cool blue gel one the wand.

“So, the baby is too small to be seen through the abdomen, so we have to go in with the wand,” the doctor told her as she inserted it, “Now, you might feel some pressure and the gel is cold but this shouldn’t take long.  Ms. Danvers, please turn off the lights and we will begin the ultrasound.”

The screen brightened and Felicity held her breath waiting to see her child.

“Everything looks secure.  The cervix is tight.  And let’s see that baby and take some measurements.”

She watched as the screen adjusted and she saw two tiny black fuzzy blobs.

“Well, congratulations, Felicity and Oliver, it appears you are having twins.  I’ll take their measurements but they each have their own sac and umbilical cord so odds are they are not identical but we won’t know till birth.  This is the best way to have twins.”

Oliver looked shocked.  He just got his head around one and now there will be two babies.  He looked at Felicity who seemed just as shocked and had a tear running down her chin.

“Okay, we are all done.  We printed out some pictures for you and their cardiograms which looked fantastic.  You get dressed and come out whenever you are ready.”

Felicity and Oliver stared at the pictures of their children.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she spoke first.

“Twins,” he replied.

She nodded and then turned her head, “Twins,” she answered with a soft smile.

He turned as he felt her cerulean eyes on him, “How are you doing with this?”

She chuckled, “I think we are going to need a lot of diapers.”

“But doesn’t carrying twins carry more risk.  No stress, watching the diet and all that.”

She rubbed his hand to calm him, “Oliver, this was always a possibility.  You know that and besides, I was going to do all that stuff anyway.”

“I just,” he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, “I’m already worried about being a parent in general, now there are two,” he responded.

“And you will be a terrific father to those twins.  Come on, I want to get dressed and show off these pictures before everyone we know goes spastic.”

He nodded and couldn’t pull his eyes away from the picture in his hand.  They marked them with twin A and twin B.  He couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his face. 

* * *

Felicity called everyone important to join them for dinner at their home.  She wasn’t allowed to lift a finger according to Oliver who spent the whole afternoon getting her a pillow, water, and making sure she wasn’t hungry.

“Oliver, if this is the way you are now, I don’t want to know the way you will be when I start to show.”

“Is bubble wrap too much?” he replied in a tone that caused her to wonder about his seriousness.

“Umm…yeah, just a little bit.”

She heard the doorbell and knew everyone was there.

“Don’t you dare move from that sofa,” Oliver ran and beat her to the door.

Her mother ran through the door after quickly hugging Oliver.

“So…am I going to be a bubbeh or not?” she asked without a care.

“Hi mom, how are you?  You’re good, glad to hear it not how about you sit down before you make people dizzy jumping around.”

Donna scowled but sat down next her, “Fine, I’m sitting.  Now will you please answer my question?”

Felicity looked at Oliver with their secret smile.  He nodded.

“Yes, you’re going to be a bubbeh,” she barely responded before she was wrapped in a hug from her mother.

“My baby is having a baby,” Donna replied with tears, “See Quentin I told you.”

Quentin just rolled his eyes and shook Oliver’s hand, “Congratulations, kid.”

“Thank you.  But that isn’t the biggest news.”

“Wait…there’s more?” Donna squealed.

Felicity pulled out the picture that showed the twins and gave it to her mom.

Donna’s eyes went wide, “Twins!  You’re having twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I am super behind on these! Hope you like it! We left off with them finding out they are having twins!

Tommy looked at his friends, “I can’t believe you are having twins!  I mean I knew Felicity was an overachiever but…damn.”

His friends couldn’t help but laugh, “Well, he got what asked for when he told me he wanted more than one,” Felicity gave her husband a playful glare.

“You’re going to get huge,” Tommy joked and Laurel slapped him upside the head.

“Thank you Laurel,” Felicity replied.

“But I am sure you will be beautiful,” Oliver said before kissing her on the forehead.

“Our kids are going to be best friends,” Laurel mentioned.

“I hope so.  I mean Oliver and I were best friends.”

Moira came into the room that all were sitting in, “Well, I don’t care as long as my grandbabies are happy and healthy.”

She sat next to her daughter in law and handed her a glass of lemonade.

“How have you been felling?” Robert asked.

“Morning sickness has kicked in.  Hence, the lemonade.  It seems to help it.”

“Saltines helped me,” Moira suggested.

“I could only eat Slim Jims, a small can of Pringles and orange Powerade till my fourteenth week,” Donna told them.

“That is a very strange combination,” Laurel replied.

“Oh and those little cups of macaroni and cheese.  The struggle was real with that one,” Donna pointed at Felicity.

All of them grinned.

“I will have to take your ideas in consideration.  But other than that, I am being well overprotected by Oliver.”

“There is no such thing as overprotected,” Quentin told her.

“I agree,” Oliver answered and Felicity giggled.

“I’m excited to plan the baby shower,” Thea added to the conversation.

“Thankfully, we have some time for that.”

“Are you going to look for a new place?  I mean this isn’t bad for one child but you are having two,” Moira asked.

“We’re going to look at places next week.  Felicity figured that it would be best to do it soon so we can be ahead of the game.”

“Robert, weren’t there some homes for sale down the road from us?”

“I can look.”

“Thank you.  We don’t want anything too extravagant.  We are going to require an excessive amount of diapers in eight months,” Felicity answered them.

“Remember, if it isn’t exactly what you want, we can always update it,” her husband replied.

She glanced at him, “I suppose you are right.  Well, I would like something that can bring in a lot of natural light and a pool.  I always enjoyed swimming and the doctor said that is a great activity during pregnancy.”

“And the ability to gate the pool to babyproof it,” Laurel suggested.

* * *

 

The following month, Felicity moved into their new home.  While it was significantly larger than Felicity expected but as soon as she saw the grounds, the views from the balcony over the pool area and the rich coloring, she fell in love and told her husband that she found their home.

“This is perfect,” she twirled through the kitchen, “Granted you will be using this more than I will but I can enjoy the view of you cooking bacon from here.”

Her husband laughed, “I like seeing you smile.”

She walked over to hug him, “I know it has been a while.  Between work, moving and morning sickness, I feel like I have been too busy to smile or spend time with you.  But that is going to change now that I am nearly out of the first trimester, we can announce it and we can make this place a home.  Get the nursery done first, of course.  And I can’t wait to make memories in here with you.”

“I love you Felicity.  Since you are feeling better, how about I treat my Omega to a night on the town at your favorite restaurant.”

“Big Belly Burger?”

He couldn’t stop his grin, “Is there anywhere else?”

Since they hadn’t announced she was pregnant yet, Felicity had to wear certain clothes that flowed away to hide the fact that having twins caused her to show much earlier than expected.   Although there had been a bump watch ever since they got married, both her and Oliver wanted to let the world know on their terms and not some paparazzi who caught a lucky shot of her expanding body. However with Oliver being more clingy than usual and her consistent touching of her belly that Laurel told her would happen, there were a few looks they received in the office.

“I can’t wait for us to be able to announce this,” she rubbed her belly as he drove them to the restaurant.

“Me too.  I just want to rub your belly and announce it to the world that I am married to the most intelligent beautiful pregnant Omega there is.”

“Smart boy, you put intelligent before beautiful.”

“You caught that?” he glanced at her and she nodded, “Well, besides the fact that is true but I will always value your brain before your overwhelming beauty.  You have always been more than a pretty face to me.”

She touched his hand that rested on the gear shift, “I love you for that, you know. You could easily have written me off as an Omega with a pretty face.”

 “I must be smarter than I look,” Oliver winked at her.

“Must be,” she teased.

They arrived at the restaurant.  It was a slow night and there were only two other cars in the lot.  Oliver helped her out of the car and looked out for any possible followers.

He walked next to her with his hand on her lower back as they entered the restaurant and greeted by Carly Diggle, John Diggle’s sister-in-law.

“Hey, you two. Grab a table in the back and I’ll be right with you.”

Felicity and Oliver sat near the restrooms, out of the way from everyone but Oliver could still see the entrance.

“So what are you going to get?” he asked his wife already knowing.

“Belly buster, no onion and a chocolate shake.”

“And half of my fries,” he joked which she rolled her eyes.

“Why do you get them if you aren’t going to share?”

“I get them to make my wife happy.”

Carly walked by right as he said that, “God, you two are so adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments feed my muse!


End file.
